


cross my heart and hope you die

by levihechiou88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Epicness, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Rape, Uke!Levi, Yaoi, assassin! levi, detective! eren, ereri, feel jerking, only naming the main characters, seme!eren, tradgity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levihechiou88/pseuds/levihechiou88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>levi is an skilled assassin, on a mission, a misson for himself for once. his goal, kill erwin smith. why, reasons are limited, to certain knowledge. his on the move, with his team, tsubaki, the back up, and armin, the brains, with the FBI on his trail, with all the murders and crimes he commited, he's well wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story will jerk your feels just saying.

panting filled the dark cold room, i grew to know, from the cold abyess it spread, as the eerie sounds of creaking filled the spaces words and screams missed, i didn't even have to open my eyes to know exactly where the chained cuffs were hanging over in the corner, i didn't have to open my eyes, to know their was a stack of _toys_ in the corner, i didn't have to open my eyes, to know _he_ was coming, the heavy sounds of his foot steps dragging down the long halls, as a small, sound of drifting followed it.

a dip in the bed caused me to flinch, slightly causing a whimper to escaped my lips, the feeling of his warm, soft hands on my cold, calloused skin was a displeasing feeling, at least it is now any way, i use to long for this mans touch, i use to want him to wrap me in those big strong arms, and kiss me, with such passion.

its gone now, he's lost it, and now, i'm here. living in a nightmare, from a horror movie, my shackled arms hurting from being hung above my head for such a log period of time, the cold sweat trickling down my exposed, beaten body as i struggle to inch from him, my body fidgiting under insitict.

i need to get out of here, is all that flowed through my mind, day and night, although i never knew the difference. being locked in that dark room.

_i need to get out of here_

_i will get out of here._

_i did get out of there._

a long smoke filled sigh escaped my nose, as i relived the god-awful memories from the life i lived in that fuking basement, with _him._ i hate him, i will always hate him, he took so much from me i have nothing, but a numb filling lingering through my dead skined shell of my former self.

my eyes slid up to the stary black sky, penterated by the sky scrappers new york was well known for, the white hot balls of light, shining in a happy gleam that made me sick.

another inhale, of the stick o' cancer. i honestly don't mind, the niccotine, filled mist entering my slowly dying lungs, felt better than being touched by that bastard, tossing the death stick on the ground, and crushing it with my foot, my hands, find my pockets and i stride into the building i've been standing outside of, for the past hour, my target cathing my eye, his dark mercahdies benz, parking into the dark empty lot.

after said male entered, i followed in shortly. my gaze is hard and cold, like a corpse, that is freshly deceased, my timid eyes, sanning my surrondings, the scene of a fancy hotel, filled my vision, with the tall shining chandilers and long grand, red-carpted, staircases made me nacious.

i made my way to the gold, trimed desk, fixing my suit as i clear my throat. running my finger through my slicked back hair, as i glance around.

"room 341."

"ah, do you stay there sir?" the man asked, as he scrolled through his computer.

"yes i do, hand me my key please." i say through semi-gritted teeth, the short chubby man examined my stotic figure, as he tensingly slide the card to me, his eyes reading of a terrified emotion, his body was shaking, but not to noticible, his eyes dialated, his hand slid back slowly as he turned back to his omputer.

my own eyes darted around the giant room, filled with plush red chairs, flat screens and fabulous claen carpets, layering shiny tiled floors, i quickly turn back to the man.

we're alone, its just us.

he's reaching for the button, below his desk, trying to call the cops. i assumed, as my eyes bored into his figure.

with a quick motion he was on his back, onconcuious.

"sorry sir, i can't have the cops on me just yet." i stated, maing my way to the elevators, and clicking the 3rd floor. the doors open and i step out, my suade covered feet glide across the usual diamond patterened flurecent carpets, i twirl the card in my grasp and as i came to my destination.

opening the door, with the key card, and sliding myself into it, i look at my tagret, Mike Z. A blonde, well built male, with blonde hair, in a mid- parted swoop. a scruffy little beard and slumbering on the hotel bed, curled up, as the sun floods through the giant sliding glass doors, the bouncing lights glares off his pale skin, giving it an angelic glow. as he shifts on the glowing white sheets.

_how cute..what an angel_

i slam the door behind me, causing him to jolt in surprise.

_fuck angels, im an athest._

"morining sleeping beauty." i greeted, the man tensed, his face turning in a slight confused-horror fillled look.

"who are you?"

"a man who wants answers." i growled, stopping at the foot of his bed, and placing my hands in my pockets as i tilt my head to get a better look at him. his eyes, are a shining blue, and his face is toned and chisled. he's more attractive than i expected.

"to what."

"well, i heard you and a certain commander, are best buds. am i right?" i ask as i stoll over to the open windows, pulling the shut, looking back at him as his angelic glow was cut off, by my demonish glare. "where is he?"

"i don't know what your talking about." he retorts. the lie in his voice is obvious, and i hate liars. i gripped the curtains and took a deep breath. alright, maybe i need to try a different approach, i didn't want to, i'm tired of washing red out of my clothes.

i walk over to the small table, provided in these rooms, my back facing the blonde male, slipping on a pair of slick white gloves before pulling out a shiny black metal object. the small glares of light catching it in a heavenly glow, that i adore, the nice heavy detail, i always run my finger over, and admire the work it takes to make these beauties, "so mike, i'll ask you again." i said as i brought out my second favorite tool sliding it on the black metal, the cushioned fabric squishing in my grasp. "and i suggest you just tell me."

"i told you i don'-" i turned instantly, my finger practically ripping the trigger, as i aim at his leg, filling it with painful lead,as the bullet travels through the cusion and silince itself, i'm so glad my little blonde geek, told my about these.ever since i've gotten more progress through my life, completed in how ever long of time i wanted, but his screams still rung out.

doesn't this sound familiar?

 i tapp the trigger, with my first finger, slowly making my way around his bed, as his once white sheets, are now stained in crimson, dark fluids. i press my leg to his injured on, causing  another scream to be muffled by my gloved hand. my face displaying the boring feeling i have now, this is a usual thing, but he was different.

"who are you!" he pleaded as he tried to hold his bleeding wound, my hand was just a shadow of his lips, my eyes dark.

"you still don't know me?" i gripped his, once nicely groomed hair, and slammed his head against the back board,the hard material that would cause you a splitting headache, the thing that will take a 1,000 foot drop in heavy winds to break, and multiple attempts with a sledge hammer from the thick layers it possed, is now cracked, the back of his head covering my white gloves in the crimson ooze. "look me in the face, get a good look, and tell me you don't know who i am!" i growled.

his eyes widened by a fraction, as his swirling blue oceans, now lingered with horror sharks, swirling in circles as he slowly drunk in my features, slowy intoxicating him as it settled, his eyes traced over my narrowed, grey, blue filled eyes, my pale porcelin skin and drop dead stare, i always held, down to the last nook and cranny of my slicked back under cut, hairstyle.

"y-your..."

"go ahead, mike, say it, say my name!" i growled, as he use to say to me, all those years ago, going so deep, i could see stars behind the blindfold i always adorned, the shackles always shaking in a sickening sound everytime my body jerked from discomfort and pain. the way he would huskily whisper in my ear, and nip at my delicate skin, the way he would stain me with impurity i could never clean up. _him and his buddies_

"levi! why are you doing this! please don't kill me!" he begged, i just rolled my eyes.

the nerve he has, i begged eveynight, to leave me alone, to not touch me, to not cover me in the filth he hordered. did he listen?

fuck no.

karma's a bitch, but she's beautiful.

"where is he, tell me or i'll fill that other leg of your with lead!" i growled, pressing the silencer to his jaw bone, rubbing it teasingly across the strong structures, his whining and pleading was music to my ears, as i sighed.

"who!?"

i swiftly moved the gun to from his face, aiming at his leg, a pained squawl came form him, i relished in the sweet flavor of his voice, crying out in pain and discomfort, i straddled his hips and hit his head against the head board once more. "i'll ask you one more time, are you ready to answer."

"go to hell!" he coughed out.

"where do you think you are,sweetheart?" a smirk played my face as i put the gun back on his jaw line. "now tell me what i want to know, or i'll blow off that pretty little face of yours." i hissed, as i neared my face to his blood covered ear, his hair dismantled and covered in the iron filled ooze, his body shaking under mine, as i press the gun harder to his jaw, my lips brushing across his ear. my tounge barely brushing aross his ear as i breathed out against it, he flinched and whimpered. marvelous. such a strong man, on the task force no doubt. its marveolus i could make him squeal and jump just from two, meesily gun shots.

some cop.

his despair is delicous, and i savor every drop my eyes and ears get to taste, my touch gets to taste.

mike, i knew it was him, i know its him. being blind folded most of my life, i know him. i might not have ever seen the man, but i have this strange sixth sense.

the way to talk, the way the pads of your finger brush across my skin, the way your body jerks in a certain movement the way you breath.

i can identify you, without even knowing a damn feature on your face. his name rang through my head for centeries, and days on end i longed for this moment, the moment, he'll be begging, pleading for his life, for _me_ to stop. and not vice-versa.   his hand grazed my skin countless times, some times i fear i'd forget those touches, then i'd never find him, i'd never get this moment i longed for, for so long.

when his hand brushed across my neck when he was reaching for his, i knew for a fact.

this is mike. the mike i knew all those years ago. all those years of feeling like nothing.

was because of _him._ but not just him, but them. all of them, the kids on the playground, the people on the streets, the men at my job, i'm a never ending target, and i'm tired of it. it's time for these tables to turn.

i breathed across his damp ear once more, my voice coming off as a thick growling roll,

 

"where is Erwin-fucking-Smith?"

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

the flashing of camaras were blinding the hanious crime commited here, the victim, mike. blood soaked his body and once white sheets, i looked over at our commander, he was standing at the edge of the bed, staring down at the male he knew so well.

first it was, this Eld Jinn, man, and now Mike. something is off about these murders, they only seem to occur around the people who are famous with the commander, the way these crimes are commited, are in a different way each time. eld was blundgened to death, and was hard to identify, but the way his stature was, the commander could easily identify him. the murders have also occured to task force members, we fear their families are next.

i stood by the entrance to the small room, watching as our forensic officer, Jean, swabbed for prints.

"anything yet?" i asked looking over the slender built man's shoulder, his gloved hands peeling back some tape, a low growl of annoyance came from him.

"not yet, the killer is smart, he wipped it down." the male stood, and moved his supplies over, to the next evidence marker, a small bullet casing on the table, standing in an up right position, as if he was taunting us, we identifiled the gun as a caliber riffle, hard to find in this part of town, so it shouldn't be to hard to find him.

i made my way over to my boss, a tall well-built male, shining jewel eyes, that are now dull, staring down at the deceased male, his tall stature adorned by the coat hanging over his shoulder, and the neklace he usually wore, i can't deny, he's one attractive male, every inch of him, down to those chisled features.

i also can't deny my crush for the male, since i first joined the detective unit. i looked down at where the body is being covered, i can't compare to how he's feeling and i honestly don't want to, the sorrow and hurt in his eyes, contridict the stotic expression his face gave off, i adjusted my suit as the flash of his body came across my mind, when we found him, all i could do was grimmace and stomach the thought, this was a hate crime.

 _"gruesome.."_ was all that came from my lips, the back of his head, was beaten in by the head board, his body sliced up, blood covered every inch of his body, his skin barely attached to his bone, his head is practically decaptited by the deep cut wounds, his chest had a gaint cursive "L" carved on it, his eyes were still open the life slowly draining from them, as they filled with old tears. his  legs were filled with bullet holes, and his , uh, _manhood_ was missing.he had some drug immited in his stream, where he could feel all the pain but do nothing about it.

"gruesome indeed." was all the commander said, since we entered.

"uh, commander smith, please, let me be the first to offer my condolensces." i offered, his gaze finally being taken off the pool party of blood on the bed and scene around it, he looked at me, his expression hard and pleading.

"thank you, detective jaeger, but i don't need that, i just need this son of a bitch caught, asap." he said, moving over the crime tape and to our csi team, i watched him leave and sighed.

"uh, commander." came the voice, of the dark haired woman, she had a scarf adorned around her neck, a female black work suit, like mine, and short, shoulder lenght hair, i've grown up with, her dark eyes analyzing over something in her hands, her voice trailed off when she called him over, he and i rendvoused with the woman,

a small card in her hands, folded, and written in black ink.

_to commander erwin._

inside, read: _to you, with love, L._

"this was on top of the ice box." the woman said, taking the box off the refridgerator, and holding it to her chest.

commander took the top in his gloved hand, delicatly, and tilted the brown cover open, quickly retreating his eyes and closing it back, almost a look of nausea crossing his features. "it's him." he said, as if his suspicians were confirmed.

mikasa, and i opened the box, our eyes widening.

_found his manhood._

have i mentioned, this killer always cuts off the genitals, and makes sure our commander looks at them? no. well he does, and i belive it's a threat to erwin, to never lower his guard, i guess thats why he has a pool stick shoved so far up his ass.

mikasa called over a CSI, woman, the brunette, with large brown eyes and tan skin, wearing a jumpsuit and gloves, she hurried over and looked in the box. her glasses flashing from the glare of the camaras as her face twists into a creepy smile.

"oh! you got another one for me!" she giggled, "and it's bigger.."

"hanji, don't be creepy. just try to find out what drug was immitted in his blood stream, so we can identify the buyers of the product." i sighed out. and annoyed expression finding my face quickly, the glare in her glasses, danced across the thin lenses as she peered up at me, closing the box in the process.

"sure thing, i should have the results by tomorrow." she says, as she opens the box, motioning over a csi male, with an evidence bag, hanji slpiied on her gloves and slide her hand inside of the cold box and pulled out the genital, and placed it in the bag, tossing it over her shoulder with a sigh as the male hurries to catch it.

i shook my head along with mikasa, she is so careless, priceless evidence is alway treated imporperly around her.

hanji took her leave, and i turned to mikasa, "what's with that woman?" i stated, more than asked.

mikasa shrugged, "its only when we get the evidence, she goes crazy for it."

"well, can you blame her? thats probabaly the only dick she gets in her life." i laughed as the female stiffled a giggle, i nudged her slightly, and smiled.

\-------------------------------------------

i sighed as i placed my head in my hands, my padded fingers acheing from so much typing, the feeling of fatigue quickly washing over me. staring at all the case files, under the name of the criminal.

the raven locks, silver dead eyes and pale complexion, i grew to hate so quickly.

Levi Rivallie, his case files are over flowing with crimes, from aggervated assualt to murder.

murder? should it even be called that? thats his job, what he gets paid for, what he's respected, and so highly spoken of, for. i'd admit, i use to admire him myself, he was well loved at the shingashina police department, intill he was fired for some mysterious reason.

the greatest assassin the trost police college,graduated. he took his jobs seriously, and never slacked off, so i've heard. i started a good year after the male.

hanji spoke highly of him, she never stopped talking about him, i believe she had a crush on the male but, who knows? no one understands her anyway.

maybe he's the one killing everyone? in attempt at revenge?

he has enough skill to do it, he has the motive, and he the nerve. he has nothing to lose.

impossible, he disappered years ago, before the first murders even occured.

"detective? what are you still doing here?" came the voice of erwin, a small clicking noise, coming after his words. he made his was over to my desk, and glanced over my shoulder.

"sorry sir, i was finishing some last minute work, i was just about to head home, i wasn't aware you were here."

"finishing up a few files myself, i see you've been admiring levi's case files?" he asks.

i nod sheepishly as i look away from the moniter, avoiding his blue gaze.

"i'm sorry eren." he says so suddenly, my ears heating up at how he says my name, the way two syllable name rolls off his thick voiced, coated tounge. "that your mother had to become one of those cases...'' he trailed off.

i looked down and sighed. "it's not your fault commander." i say as i look back at the deceased males murder profile, "it's his." i say bitterly.

erwin looks down and sighs, he then turns his blue gaze on mine,"eren how about i treat you to a drink?"

i blushed at that, turning my gaze away and fidgeting with my tie, "you don't have to sir, my sister will be worried if i get home late."

erwin smiled, "i understand, maybe next time?" erwin stands, his tall stature towering over me as he stands, he gave me another smile and walked to the door, "good night eren." he waves, while exiting the building.

i let out a sigh and fell back in my chair, running my hand through my shaggy brown locks, and stare at the ceiling.

why is he so nice, and so beautiful to look at.

i got up and gathered my stuff, making my way into the dry crisp air of the summer nights, i stripped out of my blazer as i placed myself in my small car, the warm leather seats and hot air in the car made me feel uneasy as i completely blasted my air conditioner.

i sighed, "i don't have the gas for this." i mumbled as i pulled out of the parking lot, the thick rubber gliding across the asphalt ground, the lights of the city glaring off my windows and eyes.

what makes a person do the things they do? what was this man trying to gain, why did he cut down my mother for, ending her life out of some petty goal.

these are the times i hate, the times when it all rushes back to me. when my i got the news about my mother and the day my family fell apart. i've been drowning myself in work for years to ignore the pain, the pain i have for knowing i can never hug my mother, i can never see her and relive her smile.

i can't even look her attacker in the face. the man has been gone , most likely dead, for years. he disappeared off the face of the earth, but his good reputation at the department didn't.

but, why my mother? of all the people and women, children and men there. why _my_ mother.

i felt warm wet warm hot liquid streaming down my cheeks, i hurriedly wipped them away and made it into my home.

"oh you made it in." the beautiful black haired woman called.

"yeah, sorry i was talking to the commander."

"eren, your cheeks...they're.." she trailed off as she looked me in my bluish-green orbs, her dark ones filled with worry and concern. "you were thinking about mom again. weren't you?"

i refused to answer, i just made my way to my room, as her worried eyes followed.

"goodnight mika."


End file.
